PowerPuff Girls: Sniper
by drawingfreak
Summary: One of the girl's enemies has hired an assassin to kill the PowerPuff Girls. Will he be successful? Contains language and some violence...


"…and if you do not destroy them I shall destroy you, but only if you fail in destroying them as I have come to you to do and…" This guy just didn't know when to shut up.

"I get the picture, bub. Kill or be killed," I told him, finally getting him to stop talking. "I expect to get paid extra for three kills."

"Of course, of course, but only when you kill all three of them and…" He started going at it again. It was about an hour before I was finally able to leave.

-----------------------------

The next day, the city was being attacked by another monster. Townsville -why anyone would name a city that is beyond me- attracted monsters like moths to a light. And then, there they were. No one could ever mistake the streak of red, blue and green as anything else.

I soon found myself on the streets approaching the fight scene. I heard an explosion above me. Something had hit the building above me. A piece of it was falling! SHIT! There was nothing I could do. It was going to squash me like a bug. Instinctively, I ducked, as if that would stop the inevitable squashing. And right when that piece of rubble was about to finish its dirty work, there was nothing. No pain, no loud crash. I looked up and there it was, floating over me as if begging me to give it a reason to continue its decent. Then, it flew to the side, crashing into an empty bus. In its place was one of the girls, the blue one.

"You better get out of here, mister," she told me. "This place is a little dangerous." And then she flew off to fight again. Damn it, now I owe her. Not good to owe the person you are hired to kill.

The monster was down in minutes. Those girls always did a good job. I climbed the stairs of the nearest building to me. It was about seven or eight stories high, a decent height for what I needed to accomplish. It was there at the roof that I began to set up. The crowds had gathered by the time I had the scope set. I looked through it to find the targets. They were waving to the citizens who were doing their usual ritual of cheering and thanking the girls for saving the day, once again.

Which one to take out first? The red one? How about little Miss Green? That was the logical choice. She was the one with the anger issues and wouldn't even hold back a little bit if I hurt any of the others. I took aim, preparing myself to make a run for it in the process. Don't want to get caught after only the first one was down. I then pulled the trigger and watched as the bullet penetrated her forehead and then passed through her to hit a civilian standing nearby. Two birds with one stone. Too bad I was getting paid for only one of those. And I must admit I felt the thrill of the kill. Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against the girls. In fact, if it wasn't for superheroes like them, our world would be just another lifeless rock in space. But, a job is a job. I have bills to pay.

I took off running. My nearest exit was the fire escape. I jumped onto the first platform and then hastily made my way down. When I reached the bottom, which lead to a dark alley, I ran for a door two buildings down. I consider myself lucky that it wasn't locked. I quickly opened the door and locked it as I slammed it shut. The room, or possibly a hall, was dark. I took the opportunity to pack up my weapon silently. I heard a noise outside and paused. It was the sound of the remaining two girls flying past. What were their names? Blossom and Buttercup? No, I just took out that dyke. What? Come on, we can all see it. I'm not afraid to say it. Anyway, was it Bubbles? Yeh, Blossom and Bubbles were the last two.

The alley remained silent for about five minutes before I resumed disassembling my equipment. One down and I had gotten away with it. I pulled a flashlight from my pocket and made for the front of the building, which turned out to be an apartment building. I continued on until I reached my motel on the outskirts of Townsville –which is a better name than the last place I worked in, Coolsville. The motel was…bad at best. I cleaned my weapon after a eating a warm pizza. I had to prepare to make the next third of my pay. And may I say that the check was to be pleasantly large.

The next day came, and this time the city was under attack by one of its local villains, Princess Morbucks, I believe. Might have been another but they all are the same to me. I don't live in Townsville –seriously, why is it called that?

I made my way up one of the buildings nearby, once again. This one was a lot higher, but it had to do. I set my equipment like I had done a thousand times before. I looked through the scope as the final blow was made, forcing their opponent to surrender. I looked for the shot. Bubbles was the easiest target. Damn it…and I owed her one. I forced myself to move to the next girl. The shot was tough. I pulled the trigger, but…damn! She moved. The bullet pierced her arm. Great. I knew right then that I was royally screwed.

I stood and ran for the fire escape. I heard one of them flying to the roof where I just was. I just kept on running down the fire escape. The last stairway was lifted up. Damn! I slowly lowered it making sure not to make a sound. As I said before, you don't want to get caught when there are more targets left to kill. Then the rope slipped from my hand. The stair fell and slammed into the ground, making a large racket. Not good. I heard the zap of one of them flying again and I knew I had been found.

I started running for my life, my sniper still in hand. As I neared the end of the alley, I felt a burning in my right leg. The pain was unbearable. I fell to the asphalt, dropping my weapon, and grabbed for my leg. It wasn't there. She blew my freaking leg off! I looked up to see a fist headed my way.

-----------------------------

"Bubbles!" Blossom called out to her sister as she held the wound in her left arm to stop the bleeding. She looked down the alley and saw her sister kneeling by something. Blossom moved closer and saw. It was a man, a dead man. His right leg was laying several feet to the side and his brains were splattered all over where his head should be.

Bubbles was crying.

"Bubbles…what have you done?"

"It's my fault," she whispered. "All my fault."

"Bubbles, what are you…?"

"I saved this man yesterday! Don't you see?" She pointed to something that lay on the other side of the body. It was a sniper. "I saved him from a falling building and he shot Buttercup! I killed her!" Blossom moved in to comfort her.

"Bubbles, there was no way you could have known he was…"

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Bubbles yelled, moving away from her sister. She grabbed the sniper as tears fell from her eyes. "I KILLED HER! ALL MY FAULT!" She placed the end of the weapon in her mouth.

"BUBBLES! NO!" The shot rang out in the alleyway and Bubbles fell. The PowerPuff Girls were no more.


End file.
